The Shewolves of Pasadena
by 123justafan
Summary: Just a little Halloween fun. Think of a cross of Catpeople and The Howling
1. Chapter 1

**The SheWolves of Pasadena**

 **A little Halloween fun... Taking a short break from The Meant to Be Determination... just for the Season...**

 **This is something that just came to mind... and just wouldn't leave... Definitely AU...and definitely don't own any characters...  
**

Leonard and Howard met over a cup of coffee. The Diner was in a seedy part of town often frequented by drunken Sailors, Drug Abusers and all manner of assorted low lives. Leonard rubbed his forehead, his glasses lying next to the half empty cup of coffee. Howard had just come back to the table after talking to the local law enforcement. It had been a long night. There had been yet another killing. It was the same M.O. The victim was a male... by all indicators left of the body, he was buff, tall and and athletic... This one appeared to be a jogger... He had all the newest running paraphernalia. The odd thing about this case was that it happened right here in the "Mean Streets of Pasadena". All the recent cases were similar. Attacked on the trails in the hills above the city... all occurring in the dead of night. The media and the City officials were making an incredible event over the killings. Most felt it was due to a rare Mountain Lion. There have always been stories of Bear, Mountain Lions and Coyote attacks... all of which had to be investigated by the Animal Control Division. Howard and Leonard were being worn thin with all the alleged sightings. If it was true... that the rogue animal had come down from the mountains... it would not be safe to go out.. not only in the only natural recreation area... but now in the streets of the city.

Howard sat down. Filling his cup with a hot 'cup-a-joe'. The waitress left the pot on her last trip to the table, not really having the ambition to keep returning and refilling the cups of what appeared to Leonard as the only customers in the joint. "I don't know... Leonard... these recent killings all look the same... but I'm telling you... there aren't any signs of Lions... No claw marks... so Bear and Lions are out... and the wounds are awfully large and vicious for Coyote..."

Leonard looked up after putting his glasses back on. "What is it then?"

Howard shrugged. "I don't know... Wolves maybe".

Leonard's eyes went wide. "That's NUTS! Howard... Wolves have been absent from California for nearly a century, after being eradicated through a government funded extermination campaign. They're only just starting to maybe come back and repopulate... but that's WAY up near Oregon."

Howard took a sip of his coffee. "I get that... but it just looks like that's what the attack is... the bite marks are clearly canine... although I'm not sure that the poor schmuck needed to have his throat ripped open. And there's more..."

Leonard looked down and stared into the murky darkness that was in the cup before him. "There's always more... what is it this time... Howard?"

Howard had a sly grin on his face. "The dude had his running shorts pulled down to his ankles..."

Leonard rubbed his temples. "Howard... you just told me you thought the attack was by a Wolf..."

Howard giggled and shrugged. "Maybe he liked it ' _Doggy Style'_..."

Leonard put his head in his hands... he could feel a migraine headache quickly approaching. "With a WOLF? You are NOT putting that into the report!"

Howard took another sip of his coffee. "I'm just sayin... Oh... there was one more thing..."

Leonard sighed. "Do I have to ask?"

Howard placed his cup down. "The guy had some fur under his nails... pretty standard looking... probably because of some type of defensive thing..." Howard smiled. "Or he was just trying to get a better hold... if you know what I mean."

Leonard looked at his partner in the eyes. "Howard... You are NOT putting that in the report!"

Howard stood up. "Of course not... but the fur was... blonde..."

Leonard stood and threw some bills on the table. "What do you mean... blonde... the Wolves that they saw up by Oregon were Grey Wolves..."

Howard led the way out of the Diner. "Yup... anyway... they sent a sample to the lab.."

Penny sat with her head in her hands... sobbing... "I didn't mean it... I swear... Bernie... why does this have to happen?"

Bernadette Stoked her sister's long locks while rubbing her back. "Penny... it'll be okay... I don't think anyone saw you leave the bar with that guy... but you know that you shouldn't be doing that with people you don't know..."

Penny looked up. "I know... I know... and I didn't mean to... It's just that sometimes... I can't help myself... and now with Sheldon gone... I didn't mean to do it with that guy..."

Bernadette could see that Penny was really upset. "Sweetie... what happened... we were just having a few drinks when you went to the bathroom..."

Penny haltingly tried to catch her breath. "He followed me back to the bathrooms... he was all sweaty from running... maybe he was just stopping for a rest... but then I was just standing there... taking in his scent... Bernie... he was so sweaty... I... I... couldn't help myself... there was a back door and I opened it to get some cool air and I opened my shirt a little... Then he must have seen me go out the door... he came up from behind... and he nuzzled into my neck... I... just lost it... He grabbed me from behind and ran his hands over my breasts... then down my skirt... I just couldn't stop... I pulled my skirt up and rubbed back into him... then the dropped his shorts... it was so fast... I couldn't stop... he was so big... and strong... it felt so good... then he grabbed my hair..." Penny then broke down sobbing again...

Bernadette pulled Penny into a hug. "It'll be okay... we can get past this."

Across town, another attack was about to happen... Leslie Winkle was just sitting on the edge of the bed of the "Pay by the hour" hotel as she slinked out of her panties. She stared straight ahead at the tall stranger she had just met. Reaching forward she took hold of the belt holding up his pants and unbuckled his pants. Unzipping his fly, Leslie let the stranger's pants fall to the floor. She was more than surprised at what she imagined was hiding behind the tidy whities due to the substantial bulge. Slowly, she pulled down his underwear and was pleasantly assured of her previous thoughts. Smiling, she looked up at the stranger as she cupped his scrotum and stroked his shaft.

Sheldon let his head fall back and closed his eyes as he felt Leslie's mouth take him in. With a little effort, she had managed to take him in all the way to the hilt. The soft moans released by him assured Leslie she was doing a good job... far better that Sheldon had imagined. He was used to dealing with his own kind and and used to the feeling of the soft flowing blonde hair of the the two sisters in his pack. Leslie had coarser hair that was curlier and shorter as Sheldon ran his fingers through it. He was getting closer as he started to thrust into her mouth. He opened his eyes and the thoughts of pure lust came over him.

Sheldon reached down and took Leslie by the shoulders and pulled out of her mouth... he turned the around and bent he over at the side of the bed. and grabbed her breasts... messaging them roughly.

Leslie smiled. "OOOooooohh... so you like it kinky..." She then climbed onto the bed on her hands and knees and waved her behind in Sheldon's direction.

Sheldon could not hold back any longer. He climbed onto the bed and entered Leslie from behind... grabbing her by the hips and forcefully thrusting into her.

Leslie took the treatment fro a few minutes before Sheldon started to to thrust harder and deeper. Feeling some pain... Leslie started to complain. "Hey watch it back there..."

Sheldon would have nothing of it... he pushed Leslie's face into the pillows on the bed while pushing her down onto the mattress. With his knees, he spread Leslie's legs wider and lay upon her with his whole weight. When she objected... Sheldon pounded harder and faster... The pain Leslie felt along with her protestation were not heard as Sheldon unloaded into her with a growl followed by what she thought sounded like a howl...

What followed was something that Leslie... or anyone else would think unbelievable... As she laid under this stranger... he seemed to transform into some kind of monster... she could fee the smooth flesh of the man she brought to the hotel in hopes of some sexual release feel like it was turning into... FUR! The hands that were holding him down felt like they turned into the rough paw pads of her pet dog... complete with claws...

Sheldon knew that he had changed... he knew that there was only one way to get back to his human self... He released Leslie, letting her turn over... only to see a dark haired animal above her... with it's fangs bared and a guttural growl coming from it's throat...

Sheldon was surprised as Leslie sat up quickly... She dodged as he leaped at her grabbing her by the throat and digging deep with his fangs...

Leslie pushed hard with her feet and knocked the animal backwards off the bed while grabbing her throat... she managed to clamber out of the room and close the door as she fell to the floor bleeding from her neck wound.

Inside the room... the animal had righted himself and tried to follower her, but with the door closed, he knew he was trapped and in trouble... If his attack was successful, he would know soon enough.

Leonard and Howard were called out again... it seemed that all the late night calls were waiting for them... and they seemed to have the strangest calls. They arrived to the hotel as the ambulance was leaving. Howard went over to talk to the person that was sitting at the desk as Leonard went to look for the police that they were supposed to coordinate with. This seemed to be yet another case of an attack made on a "law abiding" citizen in one of the seedier parts of Pasadena.

Leonard just ran his hand through the curls at the back of his head as Howard came up. "What did you get out of the clerk?"

Howard's eyes were a bit larger than normal. Usually, nothing bothered Howard about animal attacks... this was clearly different. "Oh... MAN... the chick came out of the room... completely naked... holding her neck... bleeding all over the place... she collapsed and fell down the stairs... it was a good thing she was only one flight up... or she would be dead... She just kept trying to say something... but there was a lot of damage to her throat... the guy thought she mouthed something like... monster... and... wolf..."

Leonard was taken aback by the information. "Where was the attack?"

Howard looked back at his partner. "In the hotel... first room on the right... on the girl... it tried to rip out her throat..."

Leonard looked down. "Great!... just like the jogger..."

Howard scratched his head. "Yeah... What did you get from the police?"

Leonard sighed. "It's still in the room... They want us to take it alive..."

Howard shook his head... "Well... we better try to find out what we are dealing with... I have one of those camera things on an extender pole... Why would someone be in a room... naked... with a WOLF?"

Leonard sighed. "There are some weird people in this world... Howard... you get the camera... I'll get the dart gun..."

The Animal Control team members took their equipment and climbed the stairs. Blood was literally... everywhere... When they got to the room they could hear the rustling inside. Clearly, the animal was trying to get out of the room. fortunately, this was a pretty old hotel and there was a transom over the door. Their luck seemed to be with them and the multitude of paint layers over the years had left an opening that they might be able to see through. Howard had thought it might be tricky, so he brought along a section of flexible BX Cable. He easily affixed the camera to the cable but when they tried to look through the opening, their luck ran out. They couldn't see anything helpful. Fortunes often change due to odd circumstances and as Howard was moving the camera he hit the transom and the glass shattered. At that point, it sounded like all Hell broke loose in the room and there was clearly wolf barking and jumps against the door.

Leonard caught Howard as he jumped back from the door. "Use the camera... use the camera..."

Howard quickly used the camera to show what they were looking for. It was an abnormally large Wolf... The police brought up some ladders so the Animal Control team could get up to the transom. Everyone was happy they didn't have to open that door. Leonard climbed the ladder and poked the barrel of the gun into the room. Again there was pandemonium on the other side of the door. Leonard looked down at the officers. Get ready... I don't really know how quick this is going to take affect. Leonard took a bead on the animal that had backed into a far corner of the room... seemingly cowering behind a night stand. There wasn't a real clear shot. "Howard... make some noise..."

Howard then rapped on the door in three separate sequences.

KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK

pause

KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK...

pause

KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK...

The animal showed clear agitation and came out of the corner and jumped onto the bed staring up at Leonard... steel blue eyes... and fangs bared... Leonard took a shot and hit the animal in the neck right above the shoulder... The animal yelped and raised up... It then jumped directly at the door with all its weight... breaking through... knocking the ladder down... Leonard scrambling in one direction as Howard and two police officers went in another. The wolf went down the stairs. If it made it outside... the other officers would certainly shoot to kill.

Fortunately, the flashing lights of the police outside the hotel entrance surprised the animal and it paced back and forth until the tranquilizer took affect. When Leonard and Howard were reasonably assured of their safety, they went to their truck and brought out a muzzle and a cage they thought would be large enough.

Howard looked over his side of the cage as he and Leonard struggled to get the cage to their truck. "Shit... this is one heavy Wolf"

Leonard grunted in return. "Yeah... and did you notice that its fur is dark brown? That's no displaced Oregonian Grey Wolf..."

After securing their prey in the back of their truck... they made their way back to the animal compound.

Howard sat in the passenger seat as Leonard drove, rubbing his arms. "So... now we have a brown Wolf to go with the Blonde fur from the last case?"

Leonard stared at the road. "This is just getting weird".

Across town in a small run down room in another flea bag hotel. Bernadette was watching the news as Penny slept fitfully next to her. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. There was another attack within the city limits... this time, the victim was not killed and there was a large wolf that was captured and taken to the Animal Control Center. "Shoot... I'll bet it was Sheldon..." The victim of this attack had similar wounds to her throat that the deceased Jogger had, only this time... the victim had survived. She had been transported to County General Hospital in critical condition.

Penny woke and saw that Bernadette was sitting up watching something on the T.V. There were police squad cars all over the screen and they were having an impromptu briefing. Penny was sure that it had to do with her encounter with the jogger. "I can't believe I let that happen...?"

Bernadette turned. "Oh Honey... it's not about you... there was another attack... the victim lived and the captured a large brown Wolf..."

Penny gasped. " Bernadette... we have to get him out of there!"

The next day, Bernadette and Penny found their way to the Animal Control Center on the outskirts of Pasadena. It was not a large facility, It had outside pens that held captured and or rescued animals. There was a big sign promoting adopting rather than shopping for a pet on the side of the building. After scanning the pens they could see, they easily could see that the wolf that was on the news was not in any of them. Penny closed her eyes and lifted her nose taking a deep breath... "Bernadette... he's here..."

Bernadette turned as Penny opened her eyes. " Yeah... I can smell him too... we have to figure out how to get him out".

Penny let out a howl. "OOOWWWooooooo" There was quite a commotion of the animals in the pens. The dogs all started to bark and growl...

Then they heard a return howl... from within the building... 'Oww... oww... OOWWWoooooo'

Bernadette turned quickly and grabbed Penny by the shoulders. "PENNY! QUIET DOWN!" With the return howl... all the animals went berserk... they were jumping and growling a d barking... it was almost deafening.

Howard came running around the side of the building as Penny and Bernadette grabbed onto each other. "What the FRAK!"

Bernadette looked over as she kept hold of Penny. "What is happening? We just wanted to look at some of the animals..."

Howard looked around quickly. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he waved the girls over. "Sure... sure... come this way..." He then led them into the building.

Leonard was looking down finishing up on the report of the Wolf they took from the hotel when he heard the door open. "Hey Howard... so what was going on out there..." As Leonard looked up from the desk, Howard was holding the door as two beautiful blonde women passed through before he followed them in and closed the door. "Ummm... can we help you?" Very rarely did they get visitors... and when they did, they were usually some sort of a family unit... a parent with a child looking for a puppy... or a kitten...

But now... Howard was with two beautiful young women... one was actual shorter than Howard. Very neatly dresses and "stacked". The other was taller and very physically fit with long legs and a very nice figure. She had piercing green eyes and wavy blonde hair that cascaded down past her shoulders. As she smiled, Leonard could see that her smile was slightly crooked... and that made her even prettier. Leonard suddenly started to feel like the room was getting warmer. This always happened when he was around pretty women. He would get nervous and then he would start to sweat a little... and his palms would get terribly slick. Leonard could feel the sweat starting to form at his hairline and at his temples... he then felt from behind his ears to his neck begin to feel moist.

Penny smiled as she approached the desk. She could smell the faint odor of cologne and soap mixed with a scent that was clearly unique to the man behind the desk. It was a completely pleasing mixture... simple yet complex... The short hairs that went from the base of her head , down her neck, along the midline of her back, terminating at the base of her spine... stood up. Penny gently closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The feeling intensified and spread down her arms and across her chest. She opened her eyes taking in the details of this man... He was about her height... slightly built... wearing glasses that partially hid warm friendly deep brown eyes. He had wonderfully wavy brown hair that twisted into curls at the base of his neck. As she neared him, his scent intensified... the closer she came to him... the more intense the affect he was having on her... Her chest started to heave as she took in deeper breaths.. the feelings she was experiencing spread from her chest down her stomach and ended between her legs. She had never had such an intense encounter at a first meeting before... Penny slowly approached the desk... swaying her hips seductively...

Leonard's gaze was fixed on this woman and her movements. She had slumped her shoulders just a bit and turned her face down ever so slightly... looking at him through upturned eyes and a the slightest hint of an alluring smile. Her eyes did not blink... she kept his stare... he was mesmerized...

Bernadette could see that there was something that was preoccupying Penny, and it wasn't necessarily something that was going to end in a good way... at least for the man behind the counter. Even if Penny was satisfied for a short time... she would probably regret any exposure to him... even if he was kinda cute. Bernadette pushed forward taking a position between Penny and... for lack of a better term... her prey. "We were just looking at the animals in the cages outside... we saw your advertisement and we were interested in maybe rescuing one..."

Penny was broken from her thoughts. Blinking her eyes and taking another breath, she shook her head t clear her thoughts. "Yeah... but we were looking for a larger animal... we're not staying in the best section of town and we might need better protection."

Howard came up and stood next to Bernadette and bumped shoulders. "Well... we do have some other cages in the back... the ones outside are just to let some get fresh air... we rotate them. C'mon I'll show you..."

Bernadette looked playfully at Howard and pushed back. She smiled and giggled... Penny could see that she was reacting in kind to the advances made by Howard. She followed the two down the hall, but saw a closed door at the end.

Howard then brought Bernadette down a hallway and to another room lined with more cages. When the dogs saw Bernadette, they sat up and moved back I their cages. They did not bark... they just watched intently.

Leonard came around from behind the desk and followed where the other three went. He turned down the hall and saw only the beautiful woman that had approached his desk just a few minutes before. She was standing before the closed door with her ear pressed against it listening. Leonard quietly walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Penny turned quickly and actually let out a surprised Yelp... At that moment, the sounds from in the room went from quiet to barking and then a low howl... Surprised by the intruder, Penny put her hand to her chest. "You scared me!" Leonard had jumped back when he was surprised by her Yelp. "What's behind the door?"

Leonard smiled. "I'm sorry... I was just seeing to see if Howard needed some help... I'm Leonard... by the way..."

Penny smiled and held out her hand. "Penny... so... what's behind the door?"

Leonard checked the door handle to make sure it was locked. "In there? oh... that's just where we keep some of the animals that need observation... new arrivals... Waiting for the Vet... strays... stuff like that..."

Howard and Bernadette came out of the door across the hall. "What's all the commotion... It's just like outside!"

Bernadette could see Penny's eyes narrow. "C'mon Howie... it's not that bad... So, do you guys need any help with the animals?"

Leonard looked interested. "Well, we could always use help... there seems to be more and more strays these days..."

Penny took Bernadette's hand as she saw her rub her hip up against Howard... "Howie... huh?" She scowled a bit then she looked at Leonard. SOoooo... Leonard... maybe we could help out?"

Just then... Barry Kripke came around the corner and caught the four people. "What's gowing on herew?

Howard quickly liked up. "Nothing Barry... we were just showing the girls some of the rescues... they might be interested in taking one off our hands.

Barry frowned. "Allwight... but you shouldn't be down herew by the quawanteen room... you know no one is supposed to be awound the new Wolf... that you bwought in wast night... the Chief is going to be fuweous."

Leonard gathered the others and started to move them back to the office. "It's fine Barry... tell Amy we were just trying to decrease the population of the center..."

They went back to the office and Penny turned to Leonard. "It's okay... we had to be going anyway... maybe we could come back sometime?" She seductively winked at him and wiggled her hips.

Penny and Bernadette entered their rented room. Penny turned and grabbed her sister's arm.. "He's there Bernadette... He's there... in that locked room... We have to get him out!"

Bernadette rubbed Penny's arm as they sat down. "I know... but you really need to control yourself... if you keep agitating the animals... those guys are going to think there something going on..."

Penny sighed. "I know... but I can't help it... I keep seeing Sheldon... in a cage..."

Bernadette rubbed Penny's back and then moved up to rubbing her between her shoulders. "We'll get him out... somehow..." Penny then started to relax and lay her head in Bernadette's lap.

Amy Fowler came into the office a week later and sat across from Leonard and Howard. "So... what's this I hear about you two showing off for a couple of blonde babes?"

Howard rolled his eyes. "Barry is such a shmuck!"

Amy huffed. "So they haven't been back then?"

Howard fidgeted. "Yup... Shmuck"

Leonard sighed. "Amy... it wasn't like that... they just wanted to see some of the bigger animals... they were looking for a guard dog..."

Amy nodded. "You kept them out of quarantine then?"

Leonard nodded. "Absolutely!"

Amy stood. "Good... keep it that way... that Wolf is different... and I have an idea why... I just have to prove it... Any more news on the Blonde Wolf?"

Howard shrugged. "Nothing new... we thought THIS case was going to be something... but as you can see... this one is certainly NOT blonde... and we haven't had another case."

Leonard listened to the conversation of the new Chief of Animal Control. Amy had only been brought in recently. There had been rumors of sightings of large canine animals for some time now. Probably close to a year... but they were from the more remote areas of the mountains. The new developments of the killings and attacks within the city limits had naturally attracted much attention. That attention had precipitated the Governor to hire an expert in Wolf species... especially now since there have been repopulation effects taking hold. "I suppose that we could reestablish some patrols in the areas around the cities..."

Amy thought. "That would be the minimum I would think we could do... but concentrate in the areas nearest the city. If the conditions exist for the Wolves to be here... they must have left the remote areas long before this."

Bernadette and Penny had been coming around the center the last few days getting a little more information about the animals and asking questions about helping out... either on a more official basis... or as volunteers. Their main goal was to gain access to the quarantine section...

Penny was beginning to have a rougher time. It had been some time since her encounter with the jogger and she was getting restless. She would find herself cuddling up closely to Bernadette just to feel the closeness of another body. That... in itself... was not the problem. Penny and Bernadette were very close. They always were... they often would find themselves engaged in play-fighting that would go more to the erotic side... but Bernadette was beginning to worry that Penny would go out and get relief from another unsuspecting person. It was becoming clear to Bernadette that she was going to have to keep an extra keen eye on Penny if they couldn't free Sheldon soon.

Penny and Bernadette showed up at the Animal Center just as Leonard and Howard were packing their truck. They were going on a ride into the hills to see if they could find any tracks of the Wolves. If there was an active pack in the area, that would mean they would have to issue advisories not to go into the hills. Penny came up from behind Leonard. She had picked up his scent all the way from where Bernadette parked their car. He still had that mixture of soap and cologne that mixed with his natural scent... If only she could get to smell him... just as him... Penny took a deep breath and smiled. then walked up. "Whatcha doin?"

Leonard almost jumped out of his skin. "Oh my GOD!" Where did you come from?"

Bernadette giggled. "Right over there..." She pointed to their car.

Howard came out of the center with a few more supplies for the truck. "Hey girls... what brings you around today?"

Penny stood taking deep breaths as Bernadette frowned at her. "We just wanted to see you guys and help out?"

Howard smiled. "Well... we're about to go up into the hills and look for any abnormal activity... if you want to come..."

Bernadette smiled. "That sounds like fun... maybe we could stop on the way and pick up some sandwiches... have a picnic..."

Leonard looked over at Penny as she twirled her hips in a rather small skirt. "Yeah... that sounds great... but isn't it a little cool out for short skirts?"

Penny and Bernadette shrugged. "It'll be fine... its a warm day for October." In fact, they were having a very unseasonal heat wave. The temperatures were in the mid to high eighties. The four friends crammed into the front seat of the truck. Penny sliding in next to Leonard as he drove.

They came to the edge of the woods and set up a small picnic and enjoyed sandwiches and wine. After lunch, Leonard said they should probably start looking around. Each of the guys took snare sticks and a pistol loaded with a tranquilizer dart. Penny and Bernadette grabbed hold of one of their arms... Penny with Leonard and Bernadette with Howard. It wasn't long before they came to a fork in the path they were following. Howard scratched his head. "Well... which way do we go now?"

The paths that lay before them were not unfamiliar to the girls. They both knew where they led. Penny turned quickly to Leonard. "Let's you and I take this one to the right... and Bernadette and Howard can go to the left trail."

Bernadette was wary to let Penny off by herself. "Should we really be splitting up?"

Penny turned and looked at her sister, barely concealing her rolled up upper lip. "YES!" She then grabbed Leonard's arm and practically pulled him further into the woods.

Bernadette wasn't convinced that it was a real good idea, but she also knew that she wasn't going to be able to stop Penny. She only hoped that Penny could control herself. A short way into the woods. Bernadette felt a little mischievous and broke away from Howard's hold and scampered off into the thicker brush. Howard laughed and ran after her. It didn't take long for this activity to turn into a game of cat and mouse with Howard chasing flashes of Blonse hair through the woods. Not ever really able to catch up.

Penny had taken Leonard down one of her favorite paths. It opened into a small grassy area along a small creek that came up against a clear pool fed by a small waterfall. She would often come here and swim.

Leonard smiled as she led him to the edge of the pool. "This is beautiful..."

Penny turned and put her arms around Leonard's neck and kissed him deeply. She had hurried to get here taking in his scent all the way. He had started to perspire along the path... in part because of her quickened pace, but also because he had warn an jacket and a hoodie. His natural odor was overtaking the smells of his soap and cologne. It was driving Penny crazy... she needed to smell his natural scent. Looking back over her shoulder, Penny undid her skirt and dropped it to the ground. She then quickly shed her shirt and stood in a pair of pink panties and matching bra. "Aren't you a little hot?"

Leonard gulped loudly and just gazed at the beautiful... half naked... girl before him. "Ummmm"

Penny didn't give any chance to respond. She just reached behind herself and took off her bra and then shimmied out of her panties. Noticing the completely surprised look on Leonard's face, she came over to him and gave him a kiss as she reached down between his legs. She smiled at what she discovered and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Wanna go for a swim?" Penny then turned and walked over to the pond wiggling her behind in all it's glory before she took a sultry slow entry into the clear pool of cool water. She turned around and peered at Leonard ever darkening pupils.

It didn't take long for the limbic portion of Leonard's brain to respond. He quickly removed his clothes along with his glasses and walked over to the pool as Penny watched. Her gaze centered right between his legs... She was very pleased at what she saw. Swimming backwards while watching Leonard enter the pool, Penny found herself backed to the waterfall. She backed onto some rocks sitting just under the falling water. Penny was waist deep in the pool and leaned back running her hands through her hair.

When Leonard swam over to where she was, Penny took his face between her hands and started to rub his face and shoulders... washing off any trace of the soap and cologne Lenard had used that morning. Leonard wasn't aware of Penny's desire to rid him of any odor other than what was natural, all he was concerned with was returning the action and running his hands over Penny's smooth muscular firm body. He couldn't see very well at all... this didn't really matter as long as he could feel... and he could feel just fine... from her shoulders to her breasts... to her firm behind... she was PERFECT!

When she was satisfied that she had cleared him of any confounding odors, Penny pressed herself tightly against him. She could feel that he was ready for whatever she had planned and she wrapped her legs around his waist keeping herself just out of his reach. She playfully swayed her hips enticing him, causing him to buck his hips up to try to join with her. Penny kept up the playful tease as she nibbled at his earlobe and then neck. Leonard's hands were all over her... massaging every inch of where he could reach... even toying with her as he reached behind her between her legs.

Penny felt a small growl forming in her throat and broke away and swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out of the water. She raced into the brush... Leonard following her. HE could just capture glimpses of blonde hair running about the brush. He was not at all comfortable going deeper into the brush naked. so he kept to the edge of the wood.

Penny could finally smell his scent. He had dried from the pool and now, with the added exercise of chasing her, he had started to sweat. She found it intoxicating. Suddenly, she emerged from a thicket of small trees and stood before him in all her naked glory. She reached out to him and pulled him to her so his sweat could mix with hers. As Leonard's hands once again probed her body, Penny took ever deeper breaths... her chest heaving. She was becoming incredibly aroused. Penny quickly turned Leonard and pushed him to the ground. She straddled his hips and put both hands on his chest and arched her back looking up to the sky. Leonard could not believe the vision of this beautiful girl on and above him... even without his glasses, Penny was close enough that Leonard could make out the details of her body. Penny repositioned her center along his shaft and slid its entire length. Leonard groaned at the smooth wet feeling... he was breathing harder and slid his hands from Penny's hips up to her breasts... firmly massaging them and the hard erect nipples that were incredibly peaked. Penny collapsed onto him... turning his head as she breathed in his scent and then licked his neck and throat below his chin just above his chest. Penny moved down Leonard's chest stopping to nibble at each nipple then mover ever southward. Leonard was completely taken by her actions and couldn't stop her... even if he wanted to... Penny settled between Leonard's legs and took him into her mouth. Through her haze, she reasoned that if she could find climax without actual copulation... she would not have to finish this relationship before she could get it started. With Penny skillfully licking and cupping both his shaft and scrotum, Leonard found his hands grabbing fists full of blonde hair... imploring her to complete her task. Leonard wanted to prolong the encounter and brought Penny up to kiss her. Penny was now panting... sweat trailing down between her breasts. Leonard turned them over so he was on top and then began to return the favor... leaving a trail of tender kisses from her perfect breasts to her now moist and hot... center between her legs. Penny was losing control as Leonard's hands once again probed her inner thighs and between her legs. Quickly... Penny turned over and lifted her hips... Leonard marveled at he beautiful and firm shape of her behind before him. He moved above her as she lifted her hips and spread her legs... Leonard leaned in and began to nibble on the side of Penny's neck just below her left ear... Penny growled and quickly slid back onto him expertly impaling herself on his shaft. Leonard was surprised by her action. He pulled back lifting his weight from her. Penny moaned in disapproval and lifted herself to her knees while laying her head on her forearms leaning on her elbows. Penny rolled her hips mounding then arching her back. Leonard thought only of the vision before him... he moved closer circling her perfect behind with his hands, coming to rest at her hips as he rejoined with her. Both moaned in acceptance of their coupling. Leonard ran his hands up the center of Penny's back and across her muscular shoulders as they became comfortable with their union. He then ran his hands down her sides to her breasts and gently cupped them. Penny slowly started to roll her hips intensifying the feeling of him within her. Leonard gasped as Penny quickened her pace and sighed loudly with a small whimper. Leonard took this as a sign and grabbed her hips starting a rhythm of his own. Their actions were now becoming quick and hard... Leonard losing complete control... If he tried to retreat. Penny would follow... she had him and she wasn't letting go... the feeling of her inner muscles around him was like no other feeling he ever had. With one last thrust... Leonard grunted and unloaded into her. Penny clamped down with ever tightening contractions as spasms of ecstasy flowed through them both... Penny howled in acceptance of her orgasm, now laying flat on the ground.

Penny's eyes flew open as Leonard collapsed upon her and her body with all his weight and still within her. She felt the telltale twitching of changes she knew were going to take place. She could feel the bristling of the hair on her back...

 **AN: This turned out longer than originally planned... I think a break is in order... be back soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Past and Future**

 **Okay... back again... enjoy... The Powers That Be may own the characters... but certainly not like THIS!**

Before Leonard could fully understand what was happening... Penny rolled over and out from under him... she crouched and twisted with a pained look on her face and sprang away into the under brush and into the woods beyond. Leonard scrambled around searching for his clothes and glasses. He found them and quickly dressed. Looking around... he could see no trace of Penny. There was rustling in the brush with what sounded like growling, subdued howling and then a sharp yelp followed by what sounded like crying. All Leonard could think of was that Penny was dragged away by some type of animal. All the worst thoughts immediately went through his mind.

* * *

Bernadette stopped Howard from nibbling on her neck as she heard the telltale howl of her sister. It was not fully wolf... yet not fully human... this could only mean she had not fully changed... and if she didn't change... there was still hope for Leonard.

* * *

Leonard went deeper into the woods searching for any trace of the beautiful woman he was becoming emotionally attached to. He could only think that if he wasn't focused on his own wants and pleasure... Penny would not be in peril... or worse! Why couldn't he control himself? If anything happened to her.. he would never be able to forgive himself...

* * *

Howard felt the hard shove Bernadette gave him... "Hey! what's up?" Then he heard the howling that Bernadette was concerned about. "That's in the direction that Leonard and Penny took... we have to find them!"

* * *

Leonard saw a patch of golden hair just past a hedge row. Slowly, he circled around... he was trying to prepare himself for the worst.

* * *

Bernadette was worried, but she was also glad for the interruption... Howard was very good at the games she was playing with him and had followed her into the woods... tracking her movements like a professional. When she broke their embrace... she was dangerously close to falling to the urges that seemed to be plaguing Penny. "I think it came from over there". Bernadette knew these woods every bit as well as Penny, and she knew Penny's favorite places within them.

* * *

Leonard was as quiet as he could be... he circled around and saw a break in the brush... what he saw... he wasn't expecting... laying on its side... there was what appeared to be a Wolf caught in a snare... a BLONDE Wolf... It was breathing heavily... panting... Leonard came around to face the Wolf... it immediately sat up as best it could with its hind leg caught. It bared its fangs and growled its displeasure at the intruder. Leonard looked into the eyes of the animal... It was bigger than any Wolf he had had experience with. Leonard bent down and stared into the eyes of the Wolf... They were a bright green...

* * *

Howard was having a hard time keeping up with Bernadette. She seemed to have incredible stamina.. and she didn't lose her footing at all. He stumbled across roots and branches that she skillfully sidestepped... quickly moving like a blood hound that had caught a scent... "Hey... wait up..." Howard stood with his hands on his knees breathing heavily... trying to catch his breath.

* * *

Leonard softened his look and the Wolf did the same... It seemed to sit back and whimper as it turned and exposed its caught paw. Leonard moved closer slowly... taking notice of the watchful gaze of the trapped animal... This was certainly a dangerous encounter. Leonard leaned in as the Wolf softly whimpered... releasing the snare. The Wolf immediately jumped to its feet. Leonard fell back and then scrambled to his... he reached for his tranquilizer pistol and found he had left it back in the clearing with the snare stick. Realizing he was at an extreme disadvantage, Leonard backed slowly toward the clearing. He also knew that quick movements could startle the Wolf and it could attack at any minute.

* * *

Bernadette turned and put her hands to her hips. "C'mon! we have to find them... we're just wasting time!" She turned and seemed to scamper off... Howard took a deep breath and followed her as quickly as he could.

* * *

For every step Leonard took backwards, the Wolf followed... never really trying to get away... just staring at him... with those beautiful... piercing green eyes. Leonard found himself backed into the clearing with the Wolf following... He could see his gun and snare stick in the clearing and made his way to them. The wolf seemed to stop and lower its head in submission... again whimpering... Leonard stopped and started to approach the Wolf.

Coming to the clearing... Bernadette and Howard found Leonard standing in front of a Blonde Wolf... its head turned down with its eyes looking up at the bespectacled animal control officer. Bernadette and Howard were standing behind Leonard with him between the wolf and themselves. Howard instinctively leveled his tranquilizer pistol and shot...

The dart struck the Wolf in the shoulder. The reaction of the wolf was to dart straight ahead at the shooter. Leonard was partially blocking the way so the Wolf darted around him knocking him to the ground. When he fell, the Wolf hesitated long enough time for Howard to load a second dart and fire again. The Wolf stopped dead in its tracks and stood looking at Howard with fangs bared and a now growling. Leonard got to his feet and came to the side of the Wolf and watched as it staggered toward Howard and Bernadette. Whimpering, the Wolf took one glance at Leonard and then fell to the ground at Bernadette's feet. Laying on its side with shallow breaths.

Bernadette fell to her knees and stroked the Wolf as its eyes rolled back and closed. Leonard knelt down and took the two darts and threw them aside while glaring at Howard. "You shouldn't have used TWO!... That's way too much tranquilizer for this size Wolf."

Bernadette started to cry. "She could DIE! You have to help her!"

Howard looked confused... "Help her? He then looked more closely at the wolf. Oh yeah... okay... HER... we need to get her back to the center. Where's Penny?" He looked directly at his friend... Leonard!... Where's PENNY?!"

Leonard looked up. "I don't know... I think she was dragged off into the woods..."

Howard shook his head... "You THINK?! What do you mean... THINK?!"

Bernadette put her hand to the Wolf's head. "We have to help her..."

Leonard stood. "Howard... get the Wolf back to the center... I'll look for Penny... come back for me when you can... If I don't call you... I'll be right here... Now lets get HER into the cage."

Howard and Leonard lifted the limp animal and took her back to the truck. They loaded her into the cage in the back and Howard drove quickly back to the Animal Center with Bernadette riding in back with the caged animal.

* * *

Leonard spent the afternoon and early evening searching the nearby woods for any indication of a fight or evidence that someone was dragged off by an animal. All he could think of was Penny being harmed by one of the large carnivores in the area... But there was no evidence of a struggle of any kind. He had found her clothes... so she must still be naked... and the temperatures were dropping... He was as confused as one person could be.

Howard showed up just before dusk and Leonard told him all about what had happened. If it wasn't for the fact Penny was missing, Howard would have given Leonard all kinds of "business"... now... it just seemed childish and immature. The two friends looked around together until the sun set and then reluctantly returned to the city of Pasadena.

* * *

Leonard stayed after being dropped off at the center. He was curious as to what had happened to the captured blonde Wolf. He fished into his pocket to find the key to the quarantine room and unlocked the door. He was surprised to find the new Chief in the room watching two cages. On one side of the room was the Blonde Wolf. Still apparently semi sedated as she was lying on her side breathing steadily, but much stronger than he had last seen her. Across the room was the cage with the Dark Brown Wolf taken from the hotel. He was pacing regularly and staring at the Wolf in the other Cage. Quiet vocalizations were being exchanged. "Amy... I'm surprised to see you here..."

Chief Amy Fowler turned. "Yes... well this is quite fascinating... I've been tracking this pair for quite some time."

Leonard cocked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Pair? You were tracking them?"

Amy smiled. "Yes... for some time... you see I am considered an expert in lycanthropy... or as laypeople refer to them werewolves..." Leonard was stunned. Amy continued. A werewolf... from Old English: _wer_ , "man", man-wolf, or lycanthrope from Greek: lykos, "wolf", and anthropos, "human" is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or a hybrid wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction (e.g. via a bite or scratch from another werewolf)."

Leonard could hardly believe what he was hearing. "You're kidding right?"

Amy looked thoughtful. "On the contrary... these two specimens... one male and one female have been in the area for quite some time... their existence, however, as you can see... is far from mythological... also... while they may certainly, for lack of a better term... infect their prey with a bite or scratch... they use a more interesting approach as a trigger for their shifting..."

Leonard was now intrigued. "Interesting approach?"

Amy knew she had his attention. "Yes... you see... they transform into the state you see before you if they have sex with an otherwise normal human".

Leonard gulped and couldn't help but ask. "What would make them turn back?"

Amy walked over to the cage with the dark Wolf. "It seems... as we have seen in the recent cases... they need to kill their sexual conquests..."

Leonard immediately thought back to the jogger and the blonde fur he had under his fingernails. "They would have to KILL them?"

Amy walked to the cage where the Blonde Wolf had now woken up and was sitting on the floor watching the two co-workers... paying extreme attention to Leonard. "There may be other triggers to change back... I have been researching lore on this subject and stories on one type or another go back to the ancient Greeks and migrate all the way to Europe and Scandinavia. It seems that there are tales of a thriving population in a small area of Switzerland where they keep to themselves. It is entirely possible that if they engage in sex with another werewolf... they may very well revert to their human form."

At this point... The Dark Wolf was very much agitated and showed attack postures of bared fangs, growling and ruffled hunched back... he then howled which sent the Blonde Wolf into a defensive posture where she retreated into the corner of her cage.

Amy's eyes widened. "Fascinating!"

Leonard went to the cage and the Blonde Wolf came out of the corner to take refuge behind Leonard as he was standing between her and the Dark Wolf. She reached through the cage bars and pawed at Leonard's leg... whimpering. Leonard was now hopeful and intrigued. "Amy... you said that they killed after they had sex... what's to say they do not do the same to their wolven partner..."

Amy put a finger to her lips... tapping lightly. "I would think that the population would rapidly decrease to an unsustainable level had that been the case... Clearly... the male partner is much more robust and could easily dispatch of the females... without females... population growth is impossible. At any rate... we can see if the theory is correct. We have before us... the means for proof of concept." Amy approached the cage of the Dark Wolf and looked into his eyes... "What-do-ya say sailor? Would you like to give it a try?" The Wolf gnashed its teeth at her and growled. Amy turned to Leonard. "Clearly... you have a better relationship with the female... bring her here."

Leonard bent down and reached into the cage. The Wolf pressed her head against his hand. Leonard softly rubbed the fur on her cheek. As she turned toward him... Leonard was taken once again by those striking green eyes... they were almost pleading... The problem was... was she pleading to be with the other Wolf of to be kept apart. Leonard leaned close... he still didn't believe what he was being told... he softly spoke. "Penny? is that you?" To his surprise... the wolf whimpered and rubbed her head against his hand... this time, Leonard could feel a tear drop from her eye. Leonard inhaled deeply. "Oh my GOD..." A thousand thoughts ran through his head... Leonard was quickly being over whelmed. He needed short uncomplicated decisions... first things first. He reached in the cage with both hands and stared directly into those green eyes. "Do you want to go with the other wolf?" The thought of now losing her came shooting to the forefront... Why would Penny want to stay with him... all he could give her was pain... all he could give her was a way to become a wolf... Leonard was pulled from his thoughts when the other wolf became agitated once again. Looking back to Penny, Leonard thought the look he received back was one of almost pleading. He stood and unlocked the cage... Amy stepped back and watched as Leonard brought out the Wolf who was surprisingly docile. As they approached the other cage... the Dark Wolf retreated to the back of the cage. Leonard warily opened the cage... only to be charged by the Dark wolf...

Penny quickly jumped between the advancing Wolf and Leonard... knocking the wolf back as she entered the cage. Amy rushed to Leonard's aid and closed the cage and locked it. The two wolves were nose to nose fangs bared and growling... Leonard was sure there was going to be a confrontation and Penny would not be the victor... He ran to the wall and brought down a rifle... he would not toy with tranquilizers.

Amy grabbed the barrel of the gun and pulled it away. "NO!... not yet..."

Leonard turned his attention back to the cage. The wolves were now exhibiting standard mating behavior. They were sniffing each other... starting nose to nose... circling and then sniffing and licking other parts of their bodies from their nose to their tail... Penny sniffed the genitals of the other wolf and licked him... he in turn did the same to her... paying great attention and licking her as she lifted her tail and held it to one side... exposing herself fully... she then leaned down and moaned. The male wolf took this opportunity to mount her and seemed to grab on with his front paws and bit into the fur of her neck as he thrust his hips forward quickly and forcefully. Suddenly... Both wolves cried out with a long howl... oooooOOOOOOWWWWWWoooooo!

Leonard could think of nothing more that the encounter he had with Penny this very afternoon... The way she probed and licked him... almost his entire body... the time she spent fondling, stroking and licking him between his legs... the way she presented herself to him... and then that very same howl as he felt her inner muscles tighten around him... Everything seemed so strange... unbelievable... Leonard could feel nothing but the desire to run from the room...

* * *

Amy followed quickly and stopped Leonard from leaving... She knew that this ordeal was challenging... to the mind... and the soul... but she also knew that he needed to stay... to reconcile his thoughts... She sat him down and gave him a drink of water from the water cooler.

Leonard blindly took the water and moved the glass to his lips. What was happening? How could this happen? Was ANY of this real? Penny had been coming around often recently... she easily could be seen flirting with him... and he enjoyed it. He never really had any of the girls he was with show him such attention before. Was she interested in him? Or was she just trying to get access to the quarantine room? Penny seemed to have feelings for him this afternoon... were those really feelings? ... or were they just urges that needed to be satisfied?

* * *

As Leonard was trying to come to terms with what was going on, there were noises of thrashing about coming from the quarantine room... Amy reached for the door with Leonard closely behind her. Entering the room the two co-workers looked to the cage where the two Wolves were last together. Leonard was still having problems with what he was seeing. Laying back to back... their heads away from the cage door... were two naked people... One was a male... thin but muscular... brown hair... the other was well familiar to Leonard. It was a female with Blonde hair... her knees pulled up a bit showing off her beautiful hips and muscular legs... the mark of a snare on her left ankle... her hair cascading down her shoulders covering her breasts that he knew were firm and perfect.

Leonard quickly went to a closet and retrieved two blankets. Amy opened the cage door and took one of the blankets to cover the naked male. Leonard took the other blanket and wrapped it around the blonde woman on the floor... taking her into his arms and bringing her out of the cage... Amy then closed and locked the cage door. Little was known about the person on the floor of the cage.

Leonard held the woman in his arms and brushed the hair from in front of her face... knowing what to expect ... yet not wanting it to be true... He looked into the face of the woman he had spent the afternoon with. They had shared something very personal that day... something he would not easily forget... or even want to forget... something he was quickly deciding he would not give up. "Penny?"

Penny slowly opened her eyes... tears falling from them... "Leonard... I'm so sorry... I didn't want this to happen... I didn't want you to find out..."

Leonard held her close as she leaned her head against his chest... "Shhhh it'll be okay"

Penny sat up and gathered the blanket around her naked body. "How can you say that? look at me... You saw what you saw... It was real..."

By this time, the male in the cage had regained consciousness. "Pardon me... but would you possibly have more appropriate attire?" Amy went out into the veterinary area and retrieved two sets of scrubs. Penny and the male put them on. The caged male spoke. "I assure you... I am of no danger to you."

Penny raised her head. "He really isn't..."

Leonard looked on in disbelief... "How can you say that...! He almost killed that woman at the Hotel."

The male thought. "Yes... the woman at the hotel... we should probably talk about her..."

Penny held on to Leonard. "I know because he's my brother... Sheldon... he would never hurt me... and as long as you are with me... he wont hurt you either... isn't that right... Sheldon..."

Amy smiled. "Ahhh the incestuous nature of the pack".

Sheldon looked at her. "And you are?"

Amy smiled... "Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler... Lycanthropist"

Sheldon laughed... "What could you possibly understand about us... How DARE you even try..."

Amy slyly looked at the man in the cage... "You don't remember... do you..." She paced in front of the cage seemingly deep in thought... casting a look at Leonard as he held onto Penny. Amy turned quickly and grabbed the bars of the cage. "You STILL haven't learned to seal the deal... so to speak! This event with that poor woman in the hotel... it wasn't your first...was it?"

Sheldon scoffed. "Poor woman... INDEED! a simple Street Walker... What is she to you?"

Amy stared... "You just think we can be used and then discarded? Do you have any IDEA! what happens to the women you use and throw away?

Sheldon looked aside. "They are not thrown away... they serve their purpose..."

Amy was getting angry. "DO THEY? Just what is that purpose? You have your way with them and then have no regard for what you leave in your wake... you just leave... not caring... to go off and find another conquest... Why do you feel the need to wander to others? It serves no purpose other than to satisfy lust..."

Leonard was confused. "AMY... What are you talking about?"

Amy looked over at her co-worker that was tenderly holding what appeared to be a frightened woman. "Leonard... you have no Idea what we have here... This is a completely different species... one that has lived for centuries... millennia... they exist in the shadows... preying on the innocent..."

Sheldon scoffed... "Innocent... PLEASE! We were perfectly happy to be left alone... If it wasn't for people like yourself.."

Amy practically screamed. "PEOPLE LIKE ME?! There are no PEOPLE like ME!... Thanks to you..."

Leonard tried again to calm the situation. "Amy... please calm down."

Amy turned and bent down to stroke Penny's blond locks... "You have no idea... don't get too attached... you see... it's very simple... THEY... live in communities... very similar to standard Wolf packs... there are Alphas and Betas and Deltas... But there is something very different... you have seen it today... after they have sex... if it is with a normal human... they TURN..."

Penny shook at the feel of the woman's hand and sound of the words. Wondering what affect they would have on Leonard. Leonard questioned. "What do you mean normal human".

Amy stood. "If they stay to themselves... They do not turn... they stay in their human form... but they must have sex with their own kind... other wise they turn..."

Leonard held Penny near. "But... they turned back".

Amy smiled as Sheldon looked on. "To turn back... they apparently can have have sex with one of their own that has turned... or Kill a human and drink their blood... that is the reason for the attack on that woman at the hotel... and the Jogger..."

Leonard was still confused and pointed at the cage with the tall stranger. "But he didn't turn back to human..."

Amy turned to look at Sheldon. "He didn't kill her... she was found quickly and brought to the Hospital. You are lucky... Leonard... this Female spared you..."

Leonard broke in... "Penny has a name..." Leonard rubbed Penny's back as she held on to him.

Amy turned and gazed at the blonde. "No matter... she provided the proof we needed... The woman from the hotel has survived... although in a coma... so this union...tonight... between siblings has proved to be a successful trigger to turn back."

Leonard looked down at Penny. "She called him her brother..."

Sheldon smiled. "Don't worry... The males of my species are sterile... there is no chance of pregnancy... at least no chance by me..." Sheldon then turned to Amy... "How is it that you know so much of my people?"

Amy turned.."Research and the necessity to understand... I suspect there is a question to the issue of sterility... Your females are fertile to the sperm of normal human males... or your species could not survive... it is only assumed that the males of your species are infertile because there has been no birth within your species. But that may be nothing more that an immune response of the female to the male sperm of your species. It is unknown if you could actually impregnate a female that was not of your species... you dispatch them quickly afterward. I also had a need to understand how to stop the killing..."

Sheldon scoffed... "What is it to you?"

Amy turned and removed the scarf she had wrapped around her neck... revealing a long scar and marks that appeared to be bite marks on her shoulder and neck. "You really don't remember do you... a young undergrad... at UCLA... one evening... behind a liquor store..." Amy turned to look a Leonard. "I had been rejected by your typical boys at the typical party... after one too many glasses of beer or wine... or worse... I had passed out in one of their rooms... I had actually woken up with MORE clothes on than when I passed out... They had little mercy... frat boys... with their jokes... I left the party... mostly out of embarrassment... only to make my way to the nearest liquor store... wanting nothing more than to drown my sorrows... and that's where I met you... Sheldon..." She turned to see the thoughtful gaze of the caged man.

Sheldon was now confused. "You should be dead... I turned back..."

Amy laughed softly... "Modern medicine... and close proximity to UCLA Medical Center... I actually was pronounced dead... then an overzealous medical student gave it one more try..."

Leonard questioned. "How did you find out you were... changed?"

Amy chuckled. "I was attacked again on campus... there was a serial rapist in the news... Imagine the surprise of the poor devil that actually thought I was worth a role in the hay... and then then the authorities found him... or what was left of him... and linked his DNA to other cases on campus... that's why you were never hunted down and found out Sheldon".

Sheldon scoffed... "This is preposterous."

Amy threw the scarf to the ground... "IS IT?!" She then grabbed the bars of the cage... staring into Sheldon's condescension. She began to breath heavy... to heave and then started to groan in pain. It was a pain that Sheldon and Penny had known all too well... Amy arched her back in agonizing , tortuous positions. She doubled over in wrenching spasms... she held her head with her hands as if to stop it from exploding... Flexing her hands and limbs as they morphed. Within a few minutes... Amy turned to a Wolf... Her eyes glistening with want... she turned and looked at Leonard... and gave that same howl Leonard heard this afternoon.

As Amy advanced toward Leonard, Penny immediately stood between this menace and the human she had developed strong feelings for. She pushed Leonard back and curled her upper lip baring her teeth and snarling... "Back off... BITCH!"

The Shewolf standing before her seemed to smile... then there was the same pained grown as she fell to the floor... the process repeating... Within a short time... Amy had turned back to her human form... she didn't need to copulate with one of her own... she didn't have to kill the unsuspecting partner to her ecstasy...

Sheldon was stunned. "How can this be?"

Amy sat up with Penny's help... The transformation was not without distress. "Mind over matter... I am also a neurobiologist... It's nothing more than will power... understanding what you are... and understanding what you want to be... I researched the myths... and stories... tracing them back to a village high in the Swiss Alps. There are still elders that are sympathetic to our kind... understanding of what we are... and that know the ways of the mind. With much effort and training... they taught me their methods... they are now mixed into the population.. Lycan and Human... a true breeding population... Lycan females alongside Human males..."

Penny held tightly to Leonard... "Can... can you teach me?... US?"

Amy smiled and turned to Sheldon. "That is why I have been searching for you these past years... to let you know there is another way... I will work with the two of you... and until you perfect the technique... you still can rely on each other... Of course..." She then turned to Leonard. "We will need your assistance in changing Penny to her Lycan form. We can set up a 'Colony' of sorts... a kind of commune... up in the hills... near the heart of the preserve."

Penny blushed as she nuzzled into Leonard's neck and whimpered. "What about Sheldon... we can't hold a human female hostage..."

Amy smiled yet wider. "I can offer myself as the human in that case... if it is acceptable to you Sheldon..."

Sheldon cocked his head. "Remarkable... You are truly unique Amy Fowler..."

Just then... The telltale sound of a howl wafted in on the evening breeze. Penny sighed... "Actually... there are three of us."

* * *

The four made their way to the apartment that Penny and Bernadette had rented. It wasn't in the best section of town, and was actually close by to the Animal Center.

Penny quickly opened the door to the apartment when they found Howard wrapped in a sheet holding the door to a bedroom closed. He looked over to see his partner and his boss... "WHAT THE FRAK?! Leonard... you aren't gonna believe what just happened!


	3. Chapter 3

**SRAM thought an epilog would be nice to have... so here's a shot of wrapping up some loose ends.**

 **Truths learned, hopes and solutions realized... for now...**

 **Don't own any of these characters, just the warped reality I have put them in...**

Leonard and Penny took Howard wrapped in his make shift Toga and sat with him as Amy and Sheldon went into the room with the... clearly agitated animal... that Howard had trapped behind the closed door. It took a fair amount of explaining... and there were considerable questions that they had to answer. At one point... Penny even wondered if it wouldn't have been easier if Leonard just would have taken her right then and there just to show Howard they were telling the truth. Having sex again with Leonard was something that Penny had been thinking of since she had seen Leonard come back into the quarantine room after she and Sheldon had changed back into their human forms. Their wolven mating season was coming upon them and it seemed to be affecting Penny greatly. The closer it got, the hornier Penny had become. Eight months of the year were pretty safe as far as the possibility of getting pregnant and things were now getting settled. Penny had found a human partner. Penny had always been receptive to sexual play... Even when they were pups... Penny would let Sheldon mount her... and now... Penny and Bernadette would often roll in the underbrush and grassy area entangling themselves in their naked human form after a swim in the pool by the waterfall. Now that Penny had been told that there would be a way to change back into her human form... without Killing her partner... she could enjoy sex far more often and not have to worry if Sheldon was up to the task so to speak.

After talking for what seemed like hours... Leonard finally got Howard to calm down and at least wait for Amy and Sheldon to come out of the room. Howard accepted the explanations he was given. It helped when Penny described to him what she felt when having sex with normal humans. She also told him of what to expect. The fact that Bernadette actually let him escape from the room was her way of telling him that he meant something to her. He was not just a conquest to be used for her pleasure and then thrown away after she ultimately ended their relationship.

Soon after, Amy came from the room to give an update. Howard burst past her and into the room to find Bernadette naked under a sheet along with Sheldon... similarly clad. The hurt could be seen on his face as he turned away. This time, it was Leonard that was the most help. He explained again to Howard what it took to keep the girls in their human form. Penny joined in to tell Howard that until now, Bernadette would usually abstain from joining with humans... she was much less sexually active than Penny had been. The discussions help, but what Howard could be with Bernadette was brought home when she awakened and held out her arms to him. Sheldon had dressed and joined the others as Howard took Bernadette into his arms and she nuzzled into his neck taking in his scent. When Bernadette started to lick his neck. Sheldon turned. "None of that!" I've been used twice tonight to satisfy the two of you..." He shot glances of derision at both Penny and Bernadette. "And that says nothing of the preparatory work necessary with Dr. Fowler... I am quite done for the evening..." Penny sighed and looked somewhat dejected... she was hoping that she could experience Leonard once again.

Amy smiled at the look Sheldon gave... In order to get all three Lycans back to their human forms tonight... Sheldon had to "Service" each of the three females now gathered in a group. Amy to turn himself into a wolf and then as a wolf with Bernadette as he had earlier done with Penny. "Bernadette... I suggest you get dressed and join the rest of us... we have much to discuss."

The next hour was spent going over plans for setting up the commune. There would be separate living arrangements for any of the couples that felt the need to be pair bonded. It was a practice well accepted among the alpha wolves. Amy politicked for abolishing any of the sub classes... this was, after all, modern times... There would also be room for expansion for others. The original group of homes would consist of three separate abodes along with a communal gathering hall with apartments to house any strays they brought in. Perhaps they could eventually expand into a local community... like the ancestral villages in Europe. Without the rampant killing of unsuspecting victims... there would be no persecution by the local authorities. Their lives could progress and the community could grow. Lycan alongside Human... as it was meant to be. Through the construction of the houses, Amy had intense sessions with Penny and Bernadette. Sheldon was always accommodating to his sisters when needed, but he was looking forward to the time when he could concentrate his efforts with Dr. Fowler alone. Through their sessions, which Amy had held on a one on one basis... Amy had delved into Sheldon's need to break away from the pack and search out other partners. His sisterwolves couldn't bare to be without their brother and followed him wherever his travels took them. Sheldon acted well as the Alpha in their small pack. Amy found that his needs centered around a shunning of him from the alpha male of the old pack and occasional spats of fighting with betas... Amy was determined to build up Sheldon's self esteem and prove to him that there could be acceptance and stability with a single partner.

* * *

It had been learned shortly after the three couples had move into their homes in the hills above Pasadena that the woman attacked in the Hotel downtown had regained consciousness and had been released from care. She was not a pillar of society and the wounds she received would probably not enhance her social standing. Sheldon was somewhat remorseful for his past, but would not make any public apologies... nor could Penny and Bernadette. In their minds, they were living their intended existence. Now that they were progressing with their knowledge of their mind control... there were very many fewer sightings of the Blonde Wolves of the Pasadena Hills. Amy, Leonard and Howard continued their employment at the Animal Center... each receiving bonuses as the Mayor attributed the decrease in the mauling deaths primarily to their efforts.

Penny and Bernadette had taken to maintaining their Human forms primarily. But there were always urges that needed to be satisfied and occasionally, they would not revert to their Human forms immediately after a change. Needing to fulfill the urge to run free and wild. On those days... you could almost count on a call coming in over the alarm concerning a sighting of two Blonde Wolves running the hills of Pasadena... often in the area of the waterfall. The reports included sightings of swimming in the pool below the waterfall and romping in the brush of the woods beyond.. Always the two wolves would seem to be playing as all wild animals often do. Leonard and Howard even accompanied them on occasion which made for some interesting explanations when they were approached by hikers and bicyclers. Passing the girls off as an new breed was not always easy, but mostly accepted because the girls were always gentle around Leonard and Howard.

* * *

It had been months since the original attack on the jogger and the hotel. Spring was around the corner. The girls were quick learners and mastered the willful changing from wolf back to human. Unfortunately, emotions played into the process and when angered or in danger... the girls could easily find their desire to turn to wolves. This usually kept Leonard and Howard... primarily Howard... on the straight and narrow... anticipating early on in an argument that it would be unwise to continue. The January to April time of the calendar was particularly demanding for the guys... it is the time of the year that wolves generally conceive. On the advice of Amy, the couples agreed not to get pregnant for the first year to make sure the girls could absolutely control their abilities to turn. The last thing the group needed was to have one of the girls to go into labor and to transform midway through due to pain or fear of complications. That agreement simply meant that Howard and Leonard were going to have to control the urges of their partners... and that was not an easy thing.

Unfortunately... this day, Leonard and Howard were sitting on a fallen tree just at the edge of the grassy area leading to the waterfall. They were watching as Penny tackled Bernadette. The smaller wolf was not deterred and her competitive spirit was easily seen as she kicked with both hind legs as the two wolves rolled sending Penny off to the side. Penny righted herself and charged again at her sister.

Neither Leonard nor Howard bothered to ask if there was a scheme concocted by their partners... but this morning the two girls were particularly amorous.

* * *

Leonard had rolled over to find Penny sitting up smiling at him... completely naked... Biting on her lower lip. Penny then licked her upper lip from one side to the other when she noticed he was awake. She seemed excided... her gorgeous green eyes were dark with desire and she was panting, not something Leonard was unaccustomed to and certainly not something he was averse to. Penny immediately pounced upon him, pinning both wrists to the bed. She then leaned in and started to nibble at his earlobe and then licked his throat. Leonard remarked that he needed to get a condom after Penny had removed his t-shirt and boxers, but was denied the ability to leave the bed. Penny straddled his hips and stroked his length with her own wet center. Over the time they had been together, Penny had learned that a full frontal assault was something Leonard could not refuse and she certainly intended for Leonard to satisfy her urges. With little more prodding, Leonard became a willing accessory to these actions and quickly found himself probing every inch of Penny's body. Unlike their first union, Penny had kept Leonard on his back... She lifted herself onto her hands as Leonard reached for her hips pulling her closer and himself deeper within her. Penny arched her back as her breasts would glance ever so close to Leonard's willing lips. Penny wanted nothing more than to gaze deeply into Leonard's deep brown eyes as they reached their mutual climax. Soon after, Penny let out her uncontrollable response to the tightening spasms within her. She howled as she always had... leaving her with a comforting smile on her face as she lay on Leonard's chest, nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder and neck. As with the wild Grey Wolf, Penny's orgasm tightened her inner muscles around Leonard... keeping him within her... ensuring he could not pull out until he was indeed finished. This actually created a very nice post coital snuggling that Penny loved. Not so long after they had finished, there was another howling from the house next door.

* * *

As they sat on the log watching Penny and Bernadette revel in their wolf nature... Leonard turned to Howard... "How are we going to explain this to Amy again?"

* * *

The three couples were getting together in the central meeting hall to watch a movie one evening. Howard and Leonard sat watching the news as Penny and Bernadette made snacks and poured drinks. Amy and Sheldon came in as a news flash came on.

Sheldon looked around watching the actions of his sisters and their mates. They were becoming SO domesticated... "What are we watching tonight?"

Penny smiled as she sat next to Leonard with a big bowl of popcorn after putting down some chips and dip. "Space Balls... The guy that plays Barf... he's SOOooo funny!"

Bernadette giggled as she came over with a tray of drinks. "And he's kinda cute".

Amy smiled. "He aint nuthin next to that big Wookie guy..." The three girls just shrieked "oooOOOOooooooo"

Sheldon just rolled his eyes.

Apparently, there was another attack within the city limits. Everyone quieted down and watched the big screen. They saw a picture of Barry Kripke flash across the screen. He had been attacked down in an area of the city where hookers hung out. He was still alive but barely. They were transporting him to the nearest trauma center. Reports of the attack were gruesome and he was reported to be saying one thing over and over... "WESWEE... Wesweeee"

Amy came over and switched the channel. "That's enough... It looks like we may have to start looking for this one... and keep an eye on Barry... he's sure to change... we're going to have to do that quickly... assuming he survives... he's such a pig... he'll go about reeking havoc on the entire city... Sheldon... what was the name of the woman you attacked at the hotel?"

Sheldon looked thoughtful. "Winkee... or Wanka... or Winkle... I can't seem to recall...

 **AN: Obviously there is more to this story... reference "The Howling" if you are interested. With the addition of other subjects, situations complicate. Not everyone can come to terms with their reality. The stability of the colony can easily be compromised. At any rate... this was a fun story to write and I hope you enjoyed it... Thank you for reading and commenting.**

 **Now that this mind worm has finished I can soon get back to The Meant to be Determination...**


End file.
